Lo que pudo ser
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny divaga sobre aquello que pudo ser y no fue. Ginny/Luna.


_**N/A:** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling o de la WB seguramente, no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro; no me demanden y mejor usen esos abogados en luchar por los derechos humanos, por un comercio libre y justo o en demandar a las multinacionales que infringen las normativas ambientales._

_Esto es inicialmente un oneshot así que no está entre mis planes continuarlo, pero se agradece de igual modo que se tomen la molestia de leerlo jejeje._

_**Att:** Liz W._

**Lo que pudo ser**

.

.

¿Cómo decirte que aún te amo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de que mi vida está hecha, después de haber encontrado el amor en brazos de otra persona que si me ha dicho que me ama? ¿Cómo decirte que mi corazón aún se agita cada vez que veo tu sonrisa? ¿Cómo decirte que cada vez que nos encontramos enloquezco de ganas de acariciar suavemente tu rostro; deslizar lentamente ese rebelde mechón de cabello que siempre se te escapa hasta devolverlo finalmente a su lugar detrás de tu oreja, mientras las puntas de mis dedos se detienen más de lo necesario sobre tu piel y los choques eléctricos que me produce tu esplendor se deslizan una y otra vez a lo largo de mi espalda? ¿Cómo decirte que aún después de tantos años de estar separadas la una de la otra, aún espero ese primer beso que no llegó contigo pero que si me dieras seria el primero que mi corazón acepte en verdad?

Luna. Incluso le puse tu nombre a mi hija. Lily Luna Potter.

Harry no sospechado nada en su momento porque te tiene un gran aprecio y porque la idea de hacerte madrina de nuestra pequeña, le pareció encantadora.

Hace años no pasamos más que unas horas juntas y nunca estando solas. Siempre está Harry o Rolf o los niños. Me es más fácil disimular la ansiedad que me causa el no tenerte cuando sé que estas lejos en uno de tus incontables viajes por el mundo buscando criaturas exóticas, aunque debo admitir que a menudo me descubro a mi misma soñando despierta sobre cómo sería todo si yo estuviese viajando allí contigo en lugar de Rolf.

Luego llegas de improvisto una vez más con la excusa de saludar a Lily y que nuestros hijos puedan jugar juntos. Vienes ese día con Rolf cuando sabes que Harry está en el Ministerio trabajando, le dices a Rolf que cuide de los chicos mientras te ofreces a ayudarme con la merienda en la cocina. Me siento atrapada en ese instante de estar a solas contigo. La verdad es que no puedo verte a solas porque no puedo tenerte. No puedo verte a solas porque aún ansío tenerte. No puedo verte a solas porque ya he encontrado a alguien que realmente me ama y a quien se que he amado en incontables ocasiones. No puedo verte porque le amo demasiado y verte a solas es traicionar ese amor por los innumerables días que paso después extrañándote a mi lado.

Lo sabe, Harry lo sabe.

En mi corazón tengo la certeza de que él sabe muy bien que mi depresión estos últimos días se debe a que te he vuelto a ver y, aunque no ha sido a solas del todo ya que Rolf estaba a unos metros de distancia en la habitación de al lado, solo el ver tu sonrisa sincera y cálida ha agrandado el agujero que se esconde en mi pecho. No sabes cuanto me duele hacerle esto a Harry. No sabes cuanto duele amar a dos personas al tiempo.

Quisiera por una sola vez dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti para poder dedicarle mi corazón entero a quien si me ha correspondido mi amor, a ese maravilloso ser con quien he construído una nueva vida. Pero no puedo, siempre has estado clavada en mi en el fondo de mi alma y no te he podido arrancar y no te he podido olvidar y no he podido perdonarte ni perdonarme… porque como una demente me he aferrado a la idea de que tu tienes miedo, de que tu tuviste miedo y de que en algún momento si llegaste a sentir por mi lo que yo he sentido por ti desde siempre.

Vivo pensando lo que pudo ser.

Porque para mi no hay memoria de vida sin que tu estés en ella, porque ya no recuerdo lo que es vivir sin sentir lo que por ti siento, porque tu ausencia me ha marcado tan hondo como tu presencia…

Porque para mi el verbo sentir tiene tu nombre grabado en fuego que me quema, por que el amor que siento por ti me quema como ácido que recorre mis venas y estalla en mi pecho con cada palpitar, porque ser feliz cuando me sonríes me enciende a la vida y porque el dolor de no tenerte me quema el alma entera en ese espacio en que no estas…

Porque mi vida se ha convertido en una obra de teatro que sucede en el intersticio entre nuestros encuentros, ya que estar contigo si es vivirla y todo lo demás palidece como simple ficción representada.

Eres tan intoxicante a mis sentidos que, cada vez que no estás cerca, el sindrome de abstinencia me arroya y deseo morir porque nunca te tendré. El solo verte me calma un poco, como una probada de tan ansiada droga, pero nunca una dosis lo suficientemente grande como para llegar al extasis, y luego te vas y vuelve mi abstinencia.

En días como este siento que soy una persona horrible por no apreciar lo que tengo en mi vida, el amor de mi esposo, tres hijos maravillosos, una vida sin preocupaciones. Me siento un monstruo porque sé que abandonaría todo eso sin dudarlo solo por probar el roce de tus labios con los míos.

Harry no se atreve a preguntarme el motivo de mis silencios. Teme confirmar la respuesta que ya tiene.

Luna, que triste es saber que nuestra historia no tiene un principio y que por eso no tendrá un final.

Entre tanto solo me queda vivir esta larga y absurda representación de vida perfecta y feliz, hasta que vuelva a verte una vez más, aunque sea por una horas.

.

.

.


End file.
